geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Llyr
Llyr is a character in Lunarosse. A servant of one of Naumov Island's wealthiest people. He assists in the Slave Trade quest. Physical Appearance Llyr has dark brown hair, tanned skin (the tone of which tends to vary), and green eyes. His hair is slightly curly and has been stated as very stylish despite his probably not paying much attention to it. His choice outfit consists of tan trousers with puttees wrapped below his knee level, and a matching jacket with sleeves rolled up at least three-quarters of the way down his arms. He also wears shorter brown boots and a length of brown cloth around his collar, tied into a bow shape. In his merman state, he disposes of his clothes like most of his race, and his tail is a sea green color with a pale green transparent fin. There is a hint of a blue lining around his waist, though it's hard to say if it's his skin or the light cast off from his tail. Personality Known by the people of the Naumov Region as amicable and passionate, yet at times a bit too laid-back, Llyr can be described as a cheerful man with a mysterious aura. He’s generally friendly and good-natured when it comes to interacting with others. He likes to take life at his own pace and makes no attempt to “read the atmosphere”, sometimes going as far as coming off insensitive and/or clueless. Unlike most of the merpeople when they don a human form, he is more modest about his nakedness should it ever come up. This is shown heavily as he tells Channing to cover Carmen's eyes or turn her away while he's stripping or changing. He’s shown to have a very special place in his heart for his friends, especially to the Vescual family, to the point where it’s been revealed that one of Yvette's wishes was having him live with her. Nowadays, he seems to try and maintain a good relationship with most of most people. He despises bigotry and racism, as he strives to shutdown the Slave Trade to keep other demi-humans from suffering. Abilities In combat, Llyr is a strong spear wielder, second only to Nalhir and Noel. Like most merpeople, he's agile, graceful, and quick while swimming. His speed slows down by a fraction when he becomes human, a side effect of when he was caught in a terrible storm years before the start of the game. He's more adapt to physical attacks than he is with Glyphs. How to Recruit The following must be done to recruit Llyr: #Make sure the game downloaded has the DLC chapters included. #Complete the Slave Trade chapter. #Place Ouri in the party and speak with Llyr in the Vescual Mansion. Trivia *Originally, Ouri's older brother Heiren was going to be a playable characer, but Gemini felt like including a new character altogether. *Gemini didn't intend for Llyr to look like Spain from Axis Powers Hetalia, but felt the character was going to be as close as he was going to get. *It wasn't intended for Llyr's face portrait to depict him as constantly shirtless, but there were no other good pictures of Spain Gemini could find that didn't look chibi or out of place with the other character designs. *There was going to be an option to have Nerida be another way to recruit Llyr, but Gemini felt having Ouri do it would have more of an emotional impact. Another cutscene planned was for when Llyr enters the Pearl Manor he'd have a scene with Heiren and Nerida's seven sisters, but this was scrapped. *Llyr is one of two characters not to receive a fortune from Tarja, the other being Izumi. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Maker VX Category:RPG Category:Fanfiction Category:Video Game